This invention relates generally to calendars and, more particularly to an electronic calendar that audibly announces events that have been prerecorded and that identifies the appropriate frequency of recurring events.
Calendars are frequently used for determining future dates and are frequently used as a reference for remembering events such as appointments, e.g. doctor and business appointments or celebrations, e.g. birthdays or anniversaries. Events that need to be remembered are typically written on the calendar with the assumption that the calendar will be looked at on a frequent enough basis that the recorded events will be noticed and relevant action will be taken. Unfortunately, important events are sometimes forgotten in that the calendar is often not reviewed frequently enough or an event is not noticed due to poor handwriting or because so much information is stored on the calendar.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for electronically recording events on a calendar and for audibly announcing or drawing attention to upcoming events. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not hold and display a traditional calendar, allow appointments to be manually recorded thereon in a traditional manner, record messages electronically, identify a date upon which the recorded message is to be played, and associate a frequency with each recorded message to be announced.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a calendar apparatus that supplies the shortcomings of the existing calendar devices.